Afterlife Conspiracy
by RyuChan444
Summary: To prevent a serious outbreak of Hollows, the Soul Society must assist those involved in the Kira case. Finding Kira is no problem. It's preventing the discovery of supernatural forces that's the challenge. Full Summary in first Chapter
1. Chapter 1

To prevent a serious outbreak of Hollows, the Soul Society must assist those involved in the Kira case. Finding Kira is no problem. It's preventing the discovery of supernatural forces that's the challenge, especially when against a brilliant minded boy. But how long can they stay on the case with the humans? Especially when Aizen's betrayal and the encounter of the Espada intervene.

Main Pairings: L LawlietxOC1, Ulquiorra SchifferxOC2

Hinted Pairings: Light YagamixMisa Amane, Toushirou HitsugayaxMomo Hinamori

As a side note, L and Ulquiorra will NOT be portrayed as the same person like in some other crossovers. The first half of this story will take off with the Death Note series and the official story of Bleach will take off months later.

* * *

_**.:.:Afterlife Conspiracy:.:.**_

_A Death Note and Bleach Crossover_

_

* * *

_

**.:Chapter One:.**

Just a few more days until it was officially winter. Snow already fell from the sky and covered the vast Kanto region, leaving a thick blanket of white fluff covering the rooftops and sidewalks of the city. Atop of one building, a lone figure stood, watching over the life in the city. Black robes flapped against its form as the wind picked up from behind. The dark red scarf that was neatly tucked around their neck danced wildly in the breeze, threatening to blow away as this blizzard picked up its strength. Even the gentle clatter of what looked like a mere katana shook quietly in its sheath from this wintery force.

Night had already settled behind the thick dark clouds, but the many streetlights and buildings emitted just enough luminosity for any passerby to safely escort themselves home or possibly to their job for the graveyard shift. Well… maybe not as safely as they thought.

As of recently, mass murders have taken place to hundreds, possibly even a few thousand, victims across the glob. These crimes, however, were not directed to those who were deemed completely innocent. Now it was the common criminal's turn to be fearful wherever they stepped. Everyday they could only wonder… were their crimes bad enough to be judged and then killed? If they went into public, would they soon find themselves collapsing to the ground, desperately holding onto their last breath? Then there were the criminals that were already behind bars. As far as they knew, judgment had already been passed for them and it was only a matter of time before they would soon find their hearts failing.

All of these countless acts of killing were done by one person. One that many people have already begun referring to as Kira. To many, he was a savior—someone with the sole intent of cleansing the earth and bringing peace to the average citizen. But there were also many who saw his acts of killing nothing short of murder; therefore he became a criminal himself.

It was at this point, that the agents of a completely different realm had lost all of their patience. There had been far too much killing, leaving too much work and trouble to carry out. Humans only had to worry and fear for themselves while they lived their lives completely oblivious to the forces their eyes could not see. They should never know just how much of a role Shinigami really have in the world around them.

Unbeknownst to many, there are two different types of Shinigami that work behind the veils of other dimensions. One type, the Gods of Death, believe they now had a meaningless existence… and only keep themselves alive by stealing a humans remaining lifespan after writing their names in the infamous Death Note. Whatever life they took would then become their own and they could continue on through eternity. Though they grew bored easily and usually only wrote in their Death Notes whenever they remembered their time was about to run short. The other type has a completely different role to play.

Shinigami of the Soul Society were merely members among several different squads that work together to keep the balance of life in check. Years ago, that was how they revered themselves as; Balancers. However, these Soul Reapers never took the life of any living being—it was never needed for them. No, it is their goal to protect them. Any wandering soul they came across, they would gladly guide it to where it belonged. Be it heaven, hell… or maybe even back to the Soul Society.

Now countless lives were being taken and the numbers were becoming overbearing for the squad members to handle.

It was because of Kira that several Soul Reapers were required to travel to the World of the Living to send so many to wherever they were destined in the afterlife. Only a few whose crimes were not so great… or those that had even been forgiven were sent to their rightful place. But those whose hearts were fully corrupted by their sins… the Soul Reapers had a race against time. They needed to find every victim before their corrupted soul would morph into the monstrous being these Soul Reapers referred to as 'Hollows'.

Many of the criminals that died by the hands of Kira held many grudges within their own hearts. Even after death, their spirits lingered and posed a very dangerous threat if they were not found soon. Their grudges or even desire in fulfilling a goal from the life they used to have would grow into such a dangerous obsession, leaving their soul to turn into a dangerous creature that would prey on wandering spirits as well as a living being.

There is no say in how much time one of these Shinigami had in finding and sending these souls off to their rightful place in the afterlife before they are fully transformed into a Hollow. At the most, each spirit had a year before this process would be complete, but there are many other ways that would easily quicken the pace. Devoured by another Hollow… falling into deep despair or even influenced by the use of spiritual powers, be it their own or another's.

Realizing this, the head members of the Soul Society declared that this brash killing must come to an immediate end before the streets become overrun with Hollows. Several Soul Reapers had already descended into the region of Kanto to find Kira's victims and hardly any of them completed a mission without a single run-in with a Hollow. Fortunately, finding and sending off the ones already locked away in prison was easy… but not all of them were still behind bars.

However… there were a few Soul Reapers that came to this city with a completely different mission in mind…

The Head Captain of Soul Society had demanded that Kira be turned over to face his own judgment by their standards at once. Human laws and punishment no longer suited him. A soul that was no longer bound for Heaven or Hell would have no choice but to face the consequences determined by the Soul Society now. It was clear that the instant Kira was caught, he would be brought to the death penalty, thus the real beginning of his sentence.

That was this person's purpose.

Letting out a crystallized breath against the frosted air, the figure reached up to pull the scarf over the lower half of their face as they peered out at the people below. Finding Kira would be no problem at all. All they had to do was spot the God of Death that followed the new owner of their Death Note. The real challenge was assisting the humans in Kira's discovery without revealing the existence of such supernatural beings.

"Come on, Kira…," the Soul Reaper whispered in a calm feminine voice as she crouched down against the ledge to get a better view of the nightlife below. "I know you're out here somewhere… I can sense your _Shinigami_." Teal coloured eyes squinted as they scanned the crowd. For a while, she began to wonder if Kira was residing somewhere in a nearby building… until she finally spotted the winged creature that hovered over what seemed to be only two teenagers walking from a date. A wide smirk curled around the lips that were tucked under the scarf and she watched carefully at the human that was clearly the infamous killer.

As soon as she was certain which human was the new owner of a Death Note, she pulled out a phone that was nicely tucked within the folded pockets of her black hakama. With a simple flick of her wrist, the phone flipped open and her thumb slid over the tiny keypad's numbers and pressed 'SEND'.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she spoke, the sound of victory ringing in her tone. "I've found him."

"Good. Don't lose him," a young male voice sounded from the other end. "You remember what to do next, right Sanura?"

"Of course, sir," she replied, watching Kira and his _date _walk calmly down the sidewalk, the God of Death floating closely behind. "I know exactly what to do."

"Very well. Report back to me at Urahara's shop as soon as you've gathered enough information on him. And whatever you do, don't let Kira's Shinigami see you. We don't want him tipping anything off to Kira."

"You got it, Captain. I'll see you in a couple of days, then." With that, she flipped the phone shut and carefully slid it back into her right pocket, her eyes never once swaying from her newfound target.

"Hope you're well-prepared, Kira. Human forces isn't the only thing you're now up against," she chuckled lightly under her scarf before she hurried along side of the rooftop and leapt over the edge to the next building.

_Step One: Complete._


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter Two:.**

_This kid is smart… Pinning him is going to be a little tougher than I thought._ Sanura went over several different plans in her head, determined to find some way around Light's extreme caution. It seemed as though he had thought of every possibility that would shield him from ever being caught.

Sighing, Sanura slouched back against the roof of one of the houses that resided close to Light's home. From where she was, she was able to get a good view of his room and keep herself hidden from him and the God of Death. During the past few days, she kept close to the teenager, monitoring everywhere he went. To school, maybe a café with a girl to keep his image up, and even to his prep classes in the evening. She did wonder though… how long could she keep this up without the Shinigami, Ryuk, spotting her?

It was always hard to tell sometimes with this type of Shinigami's capabilities… It was already certain that their eyesight was incredible, but what about their sense in another's reiatsu? Was it as dull as a human who would never be able to detect her? Or was it just as sensitive as any other Soul Reaper and he had been well aware of her presence the very night she spotted them?

"It's only been four days… Maybe I should go ahead and report back to Hitsugaya-Taichou before I slip anything up," she mumbled to herself before she glanced back toward Light's window. Sure enough, there he was sitting at his desk, seemingly to be studying for his practice entrance exam. But she knew better than that… every now and then she would see his hand slip over to an idle piece of paper resting at the corner of his desk and sure enough, another criminal had perished on the news.

Her eyes narrowed toward him and her fists clenched tightly by her side. _You're causing more trouble than you are solving anything, boy. _She cursed mentally before she pushed herself away from her perch and dropped down to the side opposite of the Yagami residence. For now, she would run along through the oblivious citizens of the streets until she was far enough away that she could leap over rooftops without the worry of being spotted.

It would be a while until she finally reached Urahara's shop in Karakura Town.

**.:.:*~*~*~*~*¥§¥§¥§¥§¥§¥*~*~*~*~*:.:.**

_Crunch! Munch! _That was all that the filled the air in Light Yagami's room as juicy apple bits were devoured by the Shinigami lingering in the corner of the boy's room. It was only a matter of minutes before the fruit disappeared completely within Ryuk's jaws.

While Light continued with his usual studies and idle killing of criminals, Ryuk's large eyes shifted over toward the window. He could sense it easily and was relieved when the Soul Reaper had disappeared from its post. His large lips perked up as he finally felt he could relax again and stepped back over toward the young boy.

"Hey Light, let's play some Mario Golf!" he said almost excitedly as he glanced over the boy's shoulder who seemed unfazed by his proposal.

"You haven't asked that for a while…," he started as he flipped the cover of his book over, closing it. "Not to mention, you've been acting rather different over the past few days."

"Hyuuk well how else would you act if someone was following you?" he snickered.

"Again?" Light questioned, his brow furrowing in irritation. _I've already got one FBI agent tailing me, now who could this be? Not another agent… Unless I've made a mistake somewhere, there should be no reason another FBI agent would be assigned to probing my family and I again. But then who could it be…?_

"Another agent?" he pressed further, hoping he could pull more information out of this Shinigami.

"No, this person is not human."

Light's eyes widened. His feet had pulled him out of his chair without him even knowing it as he was unsure of what to think of the situation now. "Is he another Shinigami like you?"

"Hyuk hyuk, yes and no," Ryuk snickered, amused to see Light's expression lose it's cool for once, even if it was only for a short second. Almost instantly, his dark eyes had returned and he stared sharply back. "There's another kind of Shinigami out there. Ones that even you may have to start worrying about…"

Light's fists balled at his sides and he glared at the creature before him. _Perfect… as if dealing with L and his secret agents wasn't enough trouble for me already!_

"Why? What exactly do I have to worry about these Shinigami? Are they anything like you?" he further interrogated.

"Quite the opposite actually. This kind of Shinigami fights to protect human life and guide deceased souls to their place in their afterlife," Ryuk answered, watching Light's face carefully to see what the boy genius might try to conjure up next. "They don't look anything like me. In fact, they blend in quite well with you humans. Unless you have a strong enough spiritual sense, you can't see them."

"Strong spiritual sense? These don't carry a Death Note or anything that I can touch to allow me to see them?" Light could feel his irritation grow almost as much as his panic. If these Shinigami fought to protect life… then how would he deal with them? He couldn't kill them like he could anyone else, that much was certain. What would they do to him? Kill him most likely, or reap some kind of judgment for his actions.

"You can see them," Ryuk answered, breaking Light's current train of thought. "These guys are different from me. But because you touched my Death Note, you not only gained the ability to see me, but you now have enough spiritual awareness that you can now see all of these Shinigami. Sensing them nearby, however, will be something you will have to train yourself to do."

A sense of relief washed over the boy as it seemed the Death Note had saved him, yet again, another advantage. But if these Shinigami resembled humans… then how was he to know what they really were? Surely Ryuk wouldn't constantly be pointing them out… He already declared countless times that he was never on his side to begin with. And it was that very reason Light also figured why Ryuk never told him about this additional stalker.

"How long have they been following us?" he asked calmly. "Did you get a good view of what they look like?"

"No… This one was careful not to reveal himself that easily. He was clever enough to keep that up for at least four days."

_Damn. _Light thought. With one elbow resting on top of the arm that now crossed his chest, his fingers now posed against his chin as he began to think of what he was going to do now. It was all he could to keep himself under control as he knew now that this guy knew for a fact that he was Kira. No doubt if Ryuk could sense and see him, then they could see him. But what would they pull now? How would they try to expose him for who he really was? Or would they simply come in and kill him…?

_No, these guys aren't human… if they wanted to kill me, they could've done it already. And Ryuk said that they defend lives instead of taking, so does that mean they can't touch me? If that's the case, then they try to trick me into exposing myself as Kira to the world somehow…_

"Is he still here watching us?" Light finally asked as thoughts on the situation continued to run through his head.

"No, he just left awhile ago, but who knows when he'll be back…," Ryuk said. His eyes still watched the boy carefully with their usual curiosity. This boy never ceased to surprise him… what could he conjure up now with supernatural forces now rising against him?

It was apparent that Light would not be able to sense this particular Shinigami as easily as Ryuk… but he mentioned that he would have to train himself. If he could somehow learn that, then he would know when to be up on his guard or even when this Shinigami finally confronts him out in the open. But now that he was not nearby anymore…, it was safe to proceed with his original plan to eliminate all of the American FBI agents.

It was only December 18…, he had plenty of time to deal with them. After several days free of their probing, he would make his move. Perhaps during those days, he could figure out more about this new Shinigami and how he could train himself in detecting when he drew near again.

"Ryuk," he spoke, catching the God of Death's attention once more. "Tell me… How to sense this... new Shinigami."

**.:.:*~*~*~*~*¥§¥§¥§¥§¥§¥*~*~*~*~*:.:.**

Karakura Town. To any normal human, the trip to Karakura Town from the Kanto region of Tokyo was almost half a day's travel. With the use of the Shunpo technique, a Shinigami like Sanura herself would be able to reach the small city in less than have the time. As for Urahara's shop, had he not been providing cheap deals on Shinigami equipment to those performing missions in the World of the Living, finding the shops location would've been a tad problematic.

It may have been a full century ago, but nearly everyone in the Soul Society jumped to the offense even just at the mention of Urahara's name. He was the sole creator of the Hougyoku… and because of his defiance against Yamamoto's orders, he was caught and convicted of a crime he was supposedly guilty of and therefore banished to the World of the Living. Not very many people took too kindly to him anymore… even if his intentions were good.

In fact… with Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya and Sanura Delaney simply being there in Urahara's shop was a bit of a stretch. They only came here because they had known that his creations were always top-of-the-line. He had the perfect design for a gigai and the best upgrades for Hollow detection and Shinigami communication devices. With the ingenious mind Urahara had, the success rate of this particular mission is no doubt exponentially higher.

_Light Yagami… You're lucky we're not allowed to jump in and strip that soul of yours from your body. The only way we can obtain you is by secretly assisting the humans and hasten the result of your capture!_

It wasn't long until Sanura could see Karakura town over the horizon and the sun was just barely hovering over the land beyond it. She sighed in relief as she would finally be able to rest after this trip as soon as she had reached to Urahara's shop and submitted her report on the Yagami boy to her Squad Captain.

_Step Two: Acquire Information on Light Yagami. Complete._

_Now commencing to Step Three._


End file.
